My Fear
by insanewelshangel
Summary: KaiRei. Rei has arachnophobia, and Kai finds him. Will the seemingly cold captain help the other out or leave him frightened?


**insanewelshangel:** Ok, this actually happened to me (the spider thing not anything else) so, while I stay up all night, shaking I decided to do a KaiRei oneshot to at least attempt to calm down ... which probably won't work.

**Disclaimer:** Actually, I don't even own the laptop I'm typing this on. My computer is ... ill ... AKA dead, and I have no spell checker, so if some words are spelt wrong, sorry ... oh yeah I own nothing.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy romance.

XOXOXOXOX ... means new scene, time etc.

* * *

Rei rubbed his tired eyes as he stared at the computer screen, smiling and laughing slightly at the email before responding to his friend. The room was dark, with the curtains closed and no light switched on. The only source of light was from the computer screen, which shone an eerie blue sheen onto his attractive face, and the digital clock proudly bearing the time of 23: 47.

_'Heh, I'm gonna be dead on my feet tomorrow, especially with that early training.'_ The neko-jin yawned and his eyes watered.

The emails outranked his tiredness and he kept typing away happily, albeit with less energy then before. He could hear Tyson's snoring from down the hall. He shook his ebony haired head, wondering how on earth or ... any other planet; Max and Kenny were able to withstand that thunderous noise. He smirked lightly. Rei did not have to withstand that, he had a bonus not a plus. He shared a room with a certain two toned bluenette with red eyes and a very nice backside. Talking about his stoic captain, he was currently out, having disappeared again. That worried Rei sometimes, he knew Kai was more then capable of looking after himself but that did not stop him worrying needlessly.

Rei looked up to check his typing. He hated typos; they were annoying things that wouldn't just go away if you wanted them to. Although they could be amusing at times, they could be downright annoying. Stupid things. His eyes widened at the bottom of the email, where he had written: Kai get your fine ass back home. Damn you Hiwatari!

Had he actually written that? He couldn't recall anything, so no ... he couldn't o ... could he? _'Rei Kon you are not gay! Oh shut up you are, no point not admitting it, not as if anyone can read your thoughts! No one knows that you look at Kai's ass more then you look at, well l... anything!'_ Quickly deleting the last line and checking it through again, he sent the email and leant back in his chair, yawning widely as he looked around the room. It was past midnight now.

The Chinese boy jumped slightly as he heard the front door close downstairs. At least Kai was back. He could stop worrying now and just relax ... wait ... Kai was back! Damn! The neko-jin quickly typed another email.

Shit, captain is back. Have to go before I am killed slowly and horribly and without consent ... screw that I'm gonna die! See you tomorrow (hopefully).

He logged off even quicker and shut the computer off, while switching the light on. He silently prayed Kai wouldn't walk straight into the bedroom. He paused, staying still as he heard Kai's barley audible footsteps making their way closer and closer. The neko-jin grabbed a book, to feign innocence that he was merely reading, as he could not fall asleep. Really, he was too clever sometimes. Suppressing a giggle, he stripped to his boxers and put a red baggy top on. The footsteps went past the door, further down the hall. Rei smiled lightly, he was checking on the others. _'Awww that's sweet, he's seeing if they're okay ... yeah right more likely checking to see if they need discipline by being awake.'_ Shaking his black hair from his eyes, a weird feeling settled in Rei's stomach as he tugged the bed sheets back...

... and paused.

He had seen something, he was sure of it. _'What the hell was that? Probably some fluff or loose tissue knowing you Kon.'_ Moving onto his bed, which had one side along the blue wall, he stared at where he thought he saw the ... thing. He brought a tanned hand between the gap of the mattress and wall and swept it along. He felt something none-too-pleasant moving, and he withdrew his hand and leapt back as he let out a short scream.

**"Shit****shitshitshit!"**

A thick brown spider had crawled over his hand onto the mattress. Its hideous body completed with thick but spindly legs. The neko-jin shuddered and somehow found the courage to bring his beloved book onto the monster. He pressed down hard but to no avail. The spider could still move due to the springs beneath it, and it took full advantage, sticking its legs out and twitching them for the poor boy to see. Rei whimpered, his body shaking violently and tears started to fill his eyes. Okay, he might sound pathetic to some, but he couldn't help it. Spiders were his biggest fear. The Chinese teen knew it was silly, being afraid of something so small. But look at Kenny; he was titchy but ... well ... creepy. Always typing on that computer of his, never showing his eyes. He could be watching them all with out them knowing. Just watching them.

Rei breathed deeply and pressed even harder. "Oh god no, please, oh god." He felt his heart rate increase and his breath became shortened.

The legs twitched more. The teen felt no sympathy for the creature, it wasn't in pain -- it was _mocking_ him. Showing off that it was still alive and there was _nothing_ the neko-jin could do about it. Whimpering again, Rei hastily brushed a tear from his cheek. None of his experiences with spiders was good. He had encountered them many-a-time in the village. He woke up to one on his face, one in his food; he found his favourite cat dead, covered in spiders. Not that the spiders killed the cat, but ... well they how grown interested in how attracted the flies became to its carcass and took advantage.

Overall, he did not of good memories of the eight-legged creatures. Therefore, he was scared to death of them.

He felt his body tremble more, practically feel the colour drain from his face. "Shit I must look so weak, ahhhh it's twitching! O-oh god! Oh god! Please j-just stop!" Somehow, his pleas were twisted around and the spider just moved more. He heard the same footsteps as earlier and the bedroom door open. He was feeling dizzy and his hands were clammy, in other words, he felt like shit.

"Rei?"

"K-kai, p-please."

"What?" The captain stepped forward and stood next to Rei, raising a fine eyebrow as he did.

"S-s-spider."

"Hn, nothing to be afraid of," Kai said, turning to walk away.

Rei gulped and closed his eyes. _'Shit this cannot get any worse; I'm going to be stuck here all night while Kai thinks I'm an idiot!'_ Another unwanted tear rolled down a paled cheek. "P-please ... j-just ..."

"..." The Captain was amazed that a spider could do this to a person, but once he saw Rei shake and noted his pale skin, he shook his head in wonder. "Just _what_ Rei?"

"... help," His voice came out in a pleading whisper that made Kai want to rescue him there and then -- but no, he couldn't do that, the neko-jin needed his help on something he didn't understand at all. Kai sighed.

Heck, it was worth a try.

"Ok Rei, let go of the book."

"No! It'll escape!"

"No, I'll put this container over it," The bluenette replied lifting up a clear container from Rei's bedside table, and climbing onto the bed. Rei nodded and gulped again, whimpering slightly he left the book and moved behind Kai, unknowingly placing shaking hands on the Russian's back. The other shivered at Rei's touch, who misunderstood it and make circular movements for comfort with his tanned hands instead. Kai tried to ignore Rei's soft touch and lifted the book up. "There's nothing there."

"Huh!"

"It's in the book," Kai replied, tapping the hardback on the container, watching as a thick body slid out of it and crawled around. Rei squeaked and placed his hands over his mouth.

"Shit, Kai get rid of it!"

The bluenette put the cover on and turned around smirking. "There you go Rei, should I free it?" He pushed the box towards the neko-jin who recoiled.

"N-no. P-please."

Kai moved forward, still with that blasted container in his hands. Rei backed up until he was against a wall. '_Damn that's it; walls have officially made my hate list! Damn you Kai ... looking so hot when you torment but ... argh, get the fricking spider from me!'_ Maybe he should have said that last part.

"It's only a small arachnid, it's not even big."

"Not even big! _SMALL!_ ARE YOU JOKING WITH ME? THAT THING IS HUUUGGGEEEE!"

Okay, so maybe he was overreacting, but every step that Kai took, the more the neko-jin wished he was anywhere else and the more desperate he became. That disgusting thing was still crawling around, in the corner that was closest to Rei. Kai looked up and saw how much stress the poor boy was in. He smiled slightly and chucked the container out of the window before closing it again. Rei slumped down to the floor, his right hand tingling from the sensation of that beast crawling on it. He shook with relief mixed with pure terror and his teeth chattered. "T-thanks."

The Captain shook his head and got ready for bed, climbing into his warm quilts. "Go to sleep Rei."

"Eh?" He squeaked in return. "How the h-hell can you e-expect me to sleep now!"

"For starters, you could get into bed and close your eyes."

"N-no! No way! I'd rather sleep with Tyson!"

"In what way?"

"KAI!"

The bluenette smirked and reached for the lamp, waiting to switch it off. "Sleep Kon, we have training in the morning and it will be your own fault if you're tired. I will not accept anything but your best."

"B-but ..."

"No. Sleep now."

"B-but Kai ..."

"Jeez, you got clinophobia or something?" Receiving a blank stare, the bluenette added, "a fear of going to bed."

"No!"

"Then _sleep_."

The tired neko-jin got up and slowly made his way towards the bed he now labelled a traitor, putting a hand on it softly, as though a test to see if anymore monsters would leap out at him. He was still quivering as he peered at something on the bed. "OH HELL NO!" He screeched throwing himself backwards.

"Kon," Kai sighed impatiently.

"There's a spider's leg on there! I don't care if you're the Captain or a Hiwatari. There is NO WAY IN HELL that I'm sleeping in that bed!"

"Fine, be tired for the morning," Kai snarled as he flicked the lamp switch off and turned his back on the neko-jin. Settling for sleep. Rei gulped lightly as more tears made their way from his eyes.

_'Why is he being so cruel? Ok__, ok, he saved me from that ... thing ... but I just got scared to death. You'd think he'd be more kind ... actually no, you wouldn't think that. This is Kai I'm talking about. I'm amazed he even helped me out in the first place.'_ He sighed and sat on the floor. Sharp ears listening for any scuttling sounds as he brought his knees under his chin and wrapped his arms around them. The distressed blader gently rocked back and forth, trying to stifle his sobs.

He knew he must have looked weak, but he couldn't stop the tears, or the sniffs. His whole nervous system was a wreck, and he was tired, leaving him wondering who exactly hated him up there. Kai had his eyes closed, trying to block out the pitiful sniffles and whimpers. He thought himself cruel but he couldn't exactly _do_ anything, he didn't know how to comfort anyone. He couldn't understand why the other was afraid, but he did understand that if he had to listen to one more sob from the ebony haired teen, he wouldn't be able to stand it anymore.

_'Damn it Kai, keep it togethe__r. Rei's just being a baby ... ok, maybe not but I'm going insane listening to him.' _The bluenette threw the covers off his self and turned around in the bed, positively glaring at the younger male. "Well?" Kai spoke through gritted teeth, venom in his voice.

The golden-eyed teen hiccupped and looked at the elder with watery eyes. "W-well what?"

The crimson glare got more intense as Kai absolutely spat out, "Get in then, I can't have you keeping me awake with those sniffs."

"Get in?"

Kai let out a low growl that made Rei tremble, but not from fright. "Yes. Unless you want to sit there all night?" Outside he was the cold Kai, but inside he was cracking up with laughter, treasuring the confused look the neko-jin gave him. To make his point clearer he motioned to the space beside him on the bed. The ebony haired youth's golden eyes widened.

_'Shit he can't mean__ ..._' He slowly got up and made his way to stand before Kai, looking into those eyes he could get lost in. He saw a misplaced emotion blaring in the ruby eyes, as though it was reserved especially for him. Rei shook his head; he was just seeing things. Reassured, he climbed in next to his Captain and lay down; repressing the feeling he got running through his body. Kai hmph'ed before turning his back on Rei and preparing to fall asleep.

Rei laid there uncertain of what to do. That must have sound silly of him, what else was he going to do but fall asleep. However, that thick brown body still ran through his mind, and he shifted every now and then as he felt certain parts of him tickle unpleasantly. The bluenette's scent lingered around the neko-jin, who closed his eyes and breathed in the masculine aroma. Finding it soothing, he shifted slightly closer to the Captain, feeling the warmth radiating from the muscular but lean body.

Kai feigned slumber while in reality he was very awake. Rei's soapy scent wafted over to him and he smiled softly at the smell. Once again he heard quiet sobs and pathetic sniffles coming from the younger. He turned around. "Rei ... it's gone now," Kai stated soothingly (well, it sounded soothing to him at least), but all he received was a whimper.

The bluenette sighed and wrapped his arms around Rei, pulling the tiger close. The Chinese male stiffened in the warm embrace. _'What's he doing? Wait he's just __**holding**__ me ... this is really weird.'_

"Kai?"

"Sleep," The bluenette mumbled into Rei's hair, his arms draped loosely around Rei's torso, his chest to the other boy's back. Eventually, he felt Rei melt into his embrace, snuggling closer to his warmth.

XOXOXOXOXOX

A teenage boy yawned widely and stretched cat-like, rubbing his eyes as he moved closer to the warmth beside him. His head rested on something firm but comfortable and raised off the mattress ... it was moving too. Opening his eyes, Rei saw a slumbering Kai, face peaceful with slumber gracing his handsome features. The neko-jin smiled warmly as he reached a tanned hand up and stroked the blue hair out of Kai's eyes. The Russian subconsciously leaned into the touch and pulled the other even closer, which resulted in a shocked but happy Rei.

_'Is this just a reaction he does in his sleep? I mean, he's cold and uncaring when he's awake so when he's __asleep he naturally becomes a person who needs to be shown love and comfort ... nah, that's probably not it.'_

Yawning, and taking full advantage of the situation, he snuggled up to Kai, wanting more warmth and more of this embrace. He felt the bluenette shift beside him, looking up he saw crimson eyes flutter open. The beautiful eyes he loved so much looked down at him, full of that misplaced, specially reserved emotion again. Rei froze, he was sure he'd be thrown out of the bed or out of the team now. He showed a lot of weakness, at least he thought he did.

"K-kai ... I'm sorry about last night! Please don't kick me off the team!"

"Rei? What are you on about? I wouldn't kick you off the team for having arachnophobia," The Russian replied, looking straight into the golden eyes. The other merely sniffed and looked away. Kai frowned slightly, leaned forward, closer, and closer until his lips were centimetres from Rei's lips.

The Chinese male gently closed his eyes, a pleasant sensation sent down his spine as he felt Kai's warm breath on his neck and leaned inwards and their lips met in a short testing kiss. Rei kissed back and wrapped his arms around the bluenette's neck. The Captain shifted and kissed Rei again, only this time he was confident in his actions. The blader pulled him down so the kiss deepened, and Kai moved on top of the ebony haired teen, running his tongue along the neko-jin's soft bottom lip, asking for permission, which was granted immediately. Kai delved into the sweet cavern, roaming around making Rei moan as he massaged his tongue with his own. Never breaking the deep kiss, their hands roamed the other's body and more moans of satisfaction were heard.

Finally breaking away, cursing the need for air, the two newfound lovers gazed at the other. Kai smirked when he saw a blush spread across tanned cheeks and started kissing Rei's neck, nibbling and licking as he went further down. He suckled on the soft flesh of the tiger's collarbone, whose hands were running through Kai's two-toned hair as he moaned loudly. A knock issued from the bedroom door before someone darted in.

"AAARRRGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Shit!"

"Oh no!" Rei squeaked, burying his face into his Captain's shirt. The elder wrapped caring arms around him as he glared at the intruder.

"TYSON! You are so-"

"Oh my god! You and Rei! Eww, I can't believe I walked in on you two having sex!"

Rei squeaked again and buried himself closer to the bluenette. Kai growled. "We weren't having sex you idiotic ass! Now get lost before I hurt you. And I mean _**hurt**_ you."

Tyson ran from the room after the death glare he received, but came back in five minutes later, once again interrupting Kai and Rei's festivities. "Hey guys we got a new pet! It's Kenny's; well actually, he's doing an experiment but look!" He shoved his hand under their noises where a large thick hairy tarantula sat happily. Kai immediately felt the smaller body beside him shake uncontrollably; he held him close and swatted Tyson's hand away.

"Granger, you're in for a world of pain in approximately twenty three minutes. I suggest you start running now." The youngest paled and fled immediately. Kai rocked Rei back and forth muttering soothing words into his ear. Rei clutched onto his Captain, absolutely trembling and whimpering. Kai hugged him close, kissed his forehead and repeated his rocking. He continued until he had calmed down.

"K-kai ... I-I-I'm s-sorry."

"Kenny won't be allowed to keep that here. He'll have to get rid of it, or it'll go under my boot."

"But that i-isn't fair on Chief."

"It isn't fair on you, besides ... Kenny needs to ... get out more, he's a creepy kid."

Rei laughed. "Agreed." He snuggled up to Kai, smiling and feeling better. "Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"With you around, I think I'll be able to get over my fear of spiders ... and everything else. I feel so safe with you"

The bluenette smiled a real smile. "And I want you to feel safe around me, I'll always protect you."

Rei closed his eyes again, feeling content and loved, and silently promised he'd protect Kai too.

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: Um, heheheh. Yeah, I didn't know how to end it and I thought "I love you" would have been misplaced, especially since they'd only just started a relationship. But, ok, if we need one in the fic … KAI, REI GET HERE!

Kai: (sighs) what do you want?

Rei: Hmmm shouldn't you be updating Matching Colours or Song of Mine? (copyright Insanewelshangel :D)

IWA: Um ... hey my name shortened sounds like a light bulb factory. "Hello we are IWA Enterprises".

Kai: (sweatdrops) what do you want?

IWA: Hehehehe. I wanna write Enterprises now! Oh yeah, I haven't updated yet cause I haven't got my own computer back yet. So please bear with me. I wrote this without spell check but I bet there are still some mistakes out there.

Kai: You're one of them.

IWA ... Enterprises: ... ¬.¬; wow thanks Kai, do you love anyone?

Kai: I love Rei.

Rei: and I love Kai.

IWA Enterprises: Moo ha ha! I knew I could get them to say it! Please review, 'cause I now know how many people read or come onto this fic and don't review thanks to the "hits" so feel guilty if you don't (feel guilty!) I've said it once I'll say it again: please review! And thank you to all that do and to all that have read this fic.

Edit: 07/09/09. Typos/ Grammar. Uh, remember at the beginning I said this was inspired by something that happened to me? Well, uh, I actually changed rooms because of it (is lame.)

Loves ya'.


End file.
